The Inn of Legends
by kapy
Summary: A neutral zone has been formed and the stories of different champions shall be told. From the sinister blade, to the infamous Jhin.
1. Chapter 1

"Aye! Welcome, welcome lads and lasses! The inn is open to work! Oh you Noxian ladies are lovely! Please take a sit next to the Ionians! Bounty hunter gents! Aye perfect coats there! Oh my old friend Jhin you're here as well. I got a special place for you deep in the corner, I'll even bring you some whiskey! Arghhh! Look at this my fellow friends from Bilgewater! You want rum? Of course you do! Please sit down I'll fetch you the bottles in a moment! Welcome, welcome my dear friends! Ah! Grand General, please sit here at the bar, we're just waiting for King Jarvan and we can officially begin! Ah speaking of the devil! He's here. Have a sit next to the Grand General, dear King of Demacia."

Everyone sat down in the massive inn. It was full. Noxians, Demacians, Ionians, Yordles and who knows what else. The grand opening! The owner walked behind the bar and a few young men, walked out from the room on the side, bringing drinks to the guests. All the tables and chairs around the inn were made out of massive oak, so they might not break if a fight comes out. The owner placed a document in front of the king of Demacia and the Grand general of Noxus. They both singed and then raised their mugs!

"Cheers!" they both shouted and everyone followed. Bards entered the inn and music started, songs and drinks all around. People didn't hate each other. Nobody wanted to kill anyone at this moment. Someone might say that world peace had came. But if that is just an illusion. The story of the inn starts around the time Noxus appeared.

The owner, back then was one of the deadliest pirates. Blond hair, perfectly shaved, and a big broken nose. He had tons of scars on his face, but the first one to spot was the one passing his mouth, giving it a X shape. He used to trade with the viking tribes, today known as Noxians. But once they took over Mordekaiser's keep, they decided to call their old friends the pirates. The first Grand general, a fearsome figure. Hated pirates and thieves. The first thing he did when the pirate captain entered his throne room, was to cut off his arms. And to remove one of his eyes. Cruel, but most other pirates were just slaughtered. This one had the chance to live only because the weapons he sold to the vikings, which assisted them founding Noxus.

When he returned to his ship, his crew were scared. But he didn't care. The pain didn't stop him. He knew there was a way to heal himself and take his vengeance on the general. He set sail to find the temple of life, which was rumored to be hidden deep into the uncharted seas. Years passed. No news came of the captain or the crew. But one day, when he was old and gray, he managed to find it. A small temple, in the middle of the ocean. The temple was made out of ancient stones, not known to the people of the mainland. All covered with seaweed. The old captain entered on his own. He had no issues opening doors, as there was none. Once he reached the center he heard a voice.  
"A soul for a life time." the voice whispered with a soft female timbre.  
His eyes were confused a bit, but then he realized what he was asked, blinded by vengeance he offered his whole crew, for a lot of lifetimes. The voice pleased, accepted and gave him eternal life, instead of just few lifetimes.

The ship just sank, out of the nothing, together with all of the crew. A bright green light came from the water. Then the temple locked itself. A lot of years later, back on the mainland. A ground of Noxian soldiers in training found a naked young man, during their daily running exercise. He was laying on the beach, breathing heavily, but not moving. The Noxians took him, as they were to bring him back to Noxus, a large elderly man stopped them.  
"He's a friend of mine. Leave him with me". he said with a deep voice. The soldiers gave him a nod and left the youngster. The elderly noxian pulled him to his hut near by. And left him on the ground.

Few hours later the young man woke. To find himself in an unknown hut, as he started to get up he saw the elderly noxian sitting on a chair near by.  
"I know you." the Noxian said. "When I heard you vanished in the seas, I did not expect to ever see you again. But now? Not only you somehow got your arms back, but you're somehow, younger."  
"I know you?" he asked confused. "Impossible I have been gone for so many years."  
"Oh? You did not recognize me? I expected you to be here to finish me, after what I did to your arms." Noxian coughed and then picked a cup of tea.  
"Aye... now I remember you 'grand general', but after what I did. My desire for vengeance looks pathetic."  
"You found it ? Didn't you? The temple of life... You killed all of your crew just to have eternal life? I am not surprised. You're a pirate after all. But you seem changed, are you not?" the Noxian asked while giving the pirate a piece of bread, from the near by table.  
"Aye. I feel different. I feel as if I need to do good, to make up for the waste of the lives of my crew." he grabbed the piece of bread and started eating it.

The Noxian pulled out a knife from under his robe and stabbed the pirate. As he expected. The wound healed nearly instantly.  
"Perfect. You're going to be perfect for what I have in mind." the Noxian smiled and left the blooded knife on the table next to him. The pirate still surprised of what happened looked at him confused.  
"Don't look at me like this. Everyone might think I am dead, but I got a lot of influence. The black lotus made sure I can live for hundreds of years, so I can guide the rulers of Noxus from the shadows. I know you're confused. The wild viking Noxus you might remember does not exist. It's been hundreds of years. I am no longer a grand general, as they all think I am dead. But I have powerful friends in all the nations. This is why a glorious day will come, as long as you agree to it."  
"Agree to what?" confused the pirate asked "I am do not wish to enter any wars..." the Noxian interrupted him.  
"Wars? No, my boy. You're going to be the keeper of peace and neutrality. There is an inn, placed on the boarders. Half of it is in Demacia, the other half in Noxus. The contract states, that the inn will open when one who can live as long as the elder oak and is neutral to the conflicts appears. And you are one such. You just need to agree.".

I shall not bother you with what follows, as the inn is open! The neutral zone. Everyone is welcome. Any political conflict is ignore there. There is no Noxus or Demacia or Ionian. There's only the 'Drunken Bear' inn. If any murder or act of aggression appears, the owner shall decide who's guilty and who's not. He's the judge, the king, the God of this place. And in such a place many stores could be told. Stories, of the Legends of the Rift.


	2. Chapter 2

This story, starts on a stormy night. The 'Drunken Bear' inn was full of clients seeking for the warmth of a good meal and some strong alcohol. In the deep corner stood the typical client, Jhin. Drinking his whiskey. Nobody knew how he did that, as he kept his mask all the time. The moment everyone looked aside, his glass was empty. The rest of the clients were more or less just casual noxians, demacians and a few bounty hunters from Shurima and Ionia. And on the bar there was a figure, with a long black cloak. Pretty much nobody saw his or hers face, as the person manage to keep it hidden for the whole way to the bar. But the innkeeper seemed to know the person.

All was good that night. Until a group of four bounty hunters didn't enter the inn. The walked as if they owned the place. The first one to walk was a large brute, almost as big as a bull that one. He had no shirt on so his large dark skinned muscles were for all to see, he wore a black mask. Only his brown eyes were visible from it. On the middle the mask had a horn, similar to an unicorn. He wore metal leggings with a leather belt on em, to keep his axe attached on, his boots were all covered with mud, but you could clearly see the shining steel under it. The second figure to follow was a bald and very skinny lady. She had a bone piercing on her nose. Her eyebrows were as black as her eyes. She worse grayish tank top, with short leather leggings. On her back there was a spear and a weird choice of bare feet. The third one to follow was a bit different. Short, fat and ugly. He smelled horrible. His leather jacket was full of holes under witch you could see his dirty skin. He had a lot of belts with a lot of explosives on em. His hair cut resembled a roaster.  
And the forth to enter. Their leader. Long brown hair, with a long leather coat. You could see all the blades attached to his belt and a hunting rifle on his back, specially made in Piltover. Under the coat a white shirt was visible and he wore leather trousers with leather boots. His facial features were hidden behind his beard.

The four walked to the bar. The girl sat in the giant's lap. While the short one sat on the ground playing with his bombs. The leader sat next to the hooded person.  
"Rum. For all of us. And an ear, for a story." he said while looking at the innkeeper.  
"Coming right up. And my ear is always open for a good story." the ex-pirate captain replied with a smile. then he pulled a bottle of rum from behind his bar. After filling and handling the glasses of rum he leaned towards his guest to hear the story.  
"Have you ever heard of the noxian girl who had to kill a commander of a demcian squad, but failed in that simple task?" the bounty hunter continued after taking a sip of his glass. - "I'm sure you have. It is said that she was one of the jewels of noxus in beauty, and deadlier than any blade. But yet, when she was given that simple task, she failed. Nearly getting her own father killed in the progress."  
"I might of heard of a similar story. But from what I heard, she did finish the job and later was betrayed by her father." the innkeeper looked in the hunter's eyes with curiosity. - "but why tell a story which was never confirmed as true or false. Nobody saw the girl after, neither did the father ever speak about it."  
"That's the thing my friend!" the hunter stood from his char - "The father did speak, about it again. You see..." he smashed his hand on the bar, leaving a note with a picture on it - "There's a bounty on that girl's head. 10,000 gold. Dead or Alive. But here's the thing..." he slammed a second piece of paper.  
"Don't slam on my bar boy or I'll have to throw you out." the innkeeper said with an angry voice, then looked at the paper  
"Oh I see the paper got your interest. 10,000 gold. Dead. From the Demacian general, Garen Crownguard." with a smile he leaned on the bar and looked at the hooded figure. - "Can you imagine finding her? Bring her head to daddy, bang! 10 kay, bring the head after that to Demacia! Bang a total of 20 kay. Now imagine how lucky I would be if I find her close to me." the hooded figure didn't move, just kept eating from the plate in front.  
"If she's what you said she is, why do you hope to end up alive after such an encounter?" the innkeeper and ex-pirate asked while grabbing a sword under his bar with his right arm.  
"Because my dear friend, I have an amulet that will block her magic and make her, just a normal little girl. Am I right..." he pulled the hood of the person next to him "lady Katarina Du Couteau."  
"Idiot!" the innkeeper shouted. But before he can pull his sword the bounty hunter shot him with his gun.  
"At least give a fight you little..." she interrupted him.  
"Choice your words carefully, as that amulet wont protect you at all." her words came out calm and cold at the same time.  
"Did you hear that mates? She thinks she stands a chance, lets finish that little wh..." before he managed to finish his sentence, she threw a dozen of knives hitting every single light source in the inn. After that all became pitch black.

A lightning struck and gave a moment vision in the room. In that time the bounty hunter's gun was broken in two. The large fellow rushed up, throwing his girl on the ground. He shouted in range and pulled his axe out.  
"This will be a wonderful duet." Jhin said pleased from the corner.  
The large men started swinging his axe around. A shadow could be seen dancing around it, without getting touched. With a swift swing he managed to hit his target. Pleased, he pulled the figure with his axe into the air. Once the second lightning struck he saw a dead Noxian in his arms, but not the one he was aiming at. Then he found himself unable to move his legs. He looked down to see two blades pointing out of his lower torso, and then going in both directions, leaving him in half. His large body dropped on the floor in two, a low quake followed. The she bounty hunter screamed and pulled her spear. Her eyes started glowing purple, giving her vision of her target. That didn't help her for long as her strikes were blocked and Katarina broke her spear, but did not expect a kick throwing her into the wall. While flying back Katarina swiftly pulled a knife of her tight's belt and threw it at the woman, piercing her neck.  
"Enough of this! I'm blowing the bit..." before the short one could finish his words he was grabbed and thrown inside the large fireplace in the middle. With a spark from her blade towards the stone she lit one of his explosives and pushed the metal hatch over him. Not long after an explosion followed. The hatch dropped on the side and everything inside the fireplace, was just red.

"Enough!" the leader of the bounty hunters shouted.  
"The beauty of art has not yet ended" Jhin commented once more.  
"One more word of you and I'll have your head too!" the hunter shouted at Jhin.  
"Oh?" he replied, while swiftly pulling his gun and blowing the hunter's leg off. - "I admire your skill, please do make this a good one", Jhin said and threw a rose on the ground. As the moon shined into the middle of the inn, Katarina walked out from the shadows. With only one blade in hand.  
"He doesn't like me much. But it seems he dislikes you even more. Oh and one last thing. Magic? I never had magic. Daddy dearest didn't send you to kill me. He did it to train me. You were nothing, but bait. I would of left you alive, but I know that Jhin would kill me before I can react, so bye." she smiled and turned around.  
"Please, no..." the hunter begged, but then Katarina just took off his head clean. After she ran towards the innkeeper to see if he's ok.  
"I'm okay girl." he coughed. - "lit the torches, a sentence needs to be given." Katarina helped him up. She was amused of how quickly his wounds healed. After a few moments the inn became bright once more.  
"A Noxian and four bounty hunters were killed in my inn. Four of the five dead were killed by Katarina Du Couteau, of Noxus. As I witness the whole deed. The only person who deserves to be punished, is already dead. And Jhin will pay for his next drink for interfering in affairs which were none of his damn business." a shot followed and a bottle of whiskey fell - "You're paying for that too! Now where are my boys... Boys! Come out here and clean up the place! We can't drink and eat with so much blood around! And take what ever money you can from the bounty hunter's corpses. Send all of them to the noxian's family together with a letter explaining that justice was served. Chop chop!" his helpers did what they were told, while Katarina surprised sat back on her place on the bar.  
"No punishment for me?" she smiled while asking.  
"You're innocent in this girl... I once had a daughter, you know. She was around your age when she died. Beautiful creature, long blond hair and blue eyes... But thugs like these idiots, killed her. If she could only do what you could... I would of never became a pirate." Katarina interrupted  
"And you would of never became immortal and the owner of this inn." he gave a smile to her comment.  
"True. Oh well. I guess the worse happens for good reasons. At least you wont have issues sleeping tonight, I heard you have fun killing." Kat gave him a cold look.  
"Killing is my duty. Fun is yelling surprise!" she replied with anger in her tone. "I'll go to my room and rest, need to leave tomorrow."  
"Have a good rest girl, and be careful. Maybe the Noxian bounty was a test ,but the Demacian is pretty solid. You're a wanted person."

Katarina pleased to see that someone actually cares for her as a daughter than as a tool, went to bed. But the ex-captain wasnt pleased of what happened and decided to write a letter to Noxus. To one General Marcus Du Couteau.


	3. Chapter 3

We all know that you cannot run an inn alone. Especially when it's placed in the middle of the Demacian and Noxian boarder, and especially if it's of the size the 'Drunken Bear' is. Here's a story of how our great captain and innkeeper got his little helpers. You might think that the inn was instantly opened after the captain got offered the spot, but no. The old grand general of Noxus and the captain had to visit the old inn, but on their first visit they found something amusing.

The inn itself at that time was covered with wild life, as it had never been opened. The original idea was made by a mage of ancient times, so you see the inn itself is magical. It cannot be destroyed in any way at all. So you see, it needs an immortal to take care of it and the same time, to be neutral to any political force. Which was not possible to achieve. Until the captain of old came back and seeks redemption. On theory he should be an enemy of Noxus for what happened to him there, but yet as a pirate there is no love for Demacia. Yet, he killed his whole crew, so he is unwanted in Bilgewater. The rest of the countries, he had no interest. So basically he has no reason to wager in favor for anyone. Especially in his current state. Yet lets go back to the inn. When the old Noxian and the captain arrived to the place in front of it, there was six soldiers, on the left side they were in golden-white armor while on the right side in black-crimson armor. The two soldiers with the cloaks were the ones doing the shouting or so called arguing while the other four were just young boys who had to listen to the nonsense.

"What's going on here?" the old noxian asked annoyed. Even for his old age when he walked forward, he looked like a bull next to the two arguing soldiers.  
"What's it to you, old men?" asked the one with the golden-white armor.  
"Watch your tone Demacian!" the other soldier shouted. "You should respect Noxian citizens in our own territory!"  
"I shall do no such thing, you filthy Noxian scum!" the other soldier replied angrily  
"Shut up both of you! This inn! What are you doing here?!" annoyed the old general asked while sitting on the ground  
"The Demacian army has come to claim ownership!" the soldier said proudly  
"Demacian ownership?! This inn is clearly on Noxian territory!" the Noxian stomped on the ground.  
"It's neither." the old noxian said. "This Inn since next week shall be neutral ground for both the Noxian Empire and Demacian Kingdom"  
"What?!" both soldiers shouted. The young boys on the back were confused of what's going on.  
"Don't shout at me you damn kids!" then he pulled out two pieces of paper of his pocket "Now go give these to your grand general and king! Darkwill and Jarvan need to sign this!"  
"I shall do no such thingy you dirty tramp!" the demacian said offended.  
"Neither shall I" the noxian threw the paper to the youngsters. "This is just stories drunks chant around, hoping they'll be excused for being drunk!"  
"If I was still grand general, you would lose your head for claiming such things, soldier" the old noxian stood up. The Demacian and Noxian soldiers pulled their blames, while the youngsters just observed.  
"You dare, pull a blade on an old men?" the captain asked confused. "The Demacian honor and Noxian ambition for power ends here, does it?"  
"Silence pirate! Men arrest him!" the noxian shouted, but his soldiers didn't obey as they were confused of what's going on. "You defy my orders?!"  
"Typical Noxian betrayal... men arrest all of them!" the Demacian mocked, but his soldiers didnt react as well.  
"Even your own men doubt at you. And even in his old age, I am pretty sure my friend here would kill you withing a moment." the captain pointed out the size of his ex-foe.

Both soldiers sheathed their weapons.  
"You are expelled of the Noxian army, if you ever come back. You will be executed." the Noxian said, pulling the letter of the hand of the soldier.  
"Enjoy your lives as exiles in Noxus, you wont survive a day here." the Demacian left with his letter as well.  
Worried the boys looked at the old men and captain.  
"You kids are hardly sixteen..." the captain said while looking at them.  
"Remove your armor and pick up the brooms and axes. You boys got a new job." the old noxian said, while the boys just looked at him confused.  
"You heard the old guy! We got documents to fill and leaders to meet! You mates should start cleaning up the place! We're opening in a week and you're all going to work here with me! Chop chop!" happy from the words the captain said, the boys threw their breastplates and took the tools near the door and started to clear up.

Just few days later the captain started to get new letters from the leaders of all countries. King Jarvan and Grand General Darkwill event had sent documents releasing the boys from the army and allowing them access as workers of the 'Drunken Bear'. Just a few days later letters from bounty hunters and killers came. The captain was mostly impressed of the one so called artist, Jhin. He knew they would be great friends just from the way of writing.  
And then came the day of the grand opening! The four soldiers were introduced as 'Captain's little helpers', they did it all. Served, cooked, cleaned. The people actually loved them as it was a great honor to work in the neutral zone. The inn had opened! The leadership of the greatest forces on the same tables drinking! And in the morning. Who knows? The world would still exist, but it would have that one place where the law is the captain and the captain is the law. Everyone could drink, sleep or eat.


	4. Chapter 4

On this glorious and sunny day, the inn had a special visitor from Noxus. The well known General Marcus Du Couteau. But you'd wonder why is the day glorious and I'd answer. Not it's not the sun. It's brawl day. The inn has a special day every month where all the best bounty hunters and soldiers gather in the inn for a tournament to show who's the champ. But yet, the general's visit was for something totally different. He somehow managed to pass the crowed watching the fights and got to the bar, afterwards sat down on one of the stools.  
"Innkeeper." he called with a knock on the wooden bar. From the door behind the door the captain came out.  
"Ah, general! Glad you could come in such a short time. Guess you found my letter rather interesting." the captain picked a mug of beer and gave it to the general.  
"Where's my traitor of a daughter, pirate?!" Marcus asked in a hurry, as it seemed that he had no time to spare on petty small talk.  
"Directly to the point. Well, as we are going to be talking so direct I'll just call you mate, if that doesn't offend your ego much?" the captain mocked the general.  
"Speak however you want, I got no time to mess around with petty pirates and their magical inns." rushed the general replied.  
"I used to have a daughter, just like you once... but then. Well. You'll have to make time to hear the story, as it's important." the captain insisted  
"Five minutes." the general said in a cold tone.  
"My daughter. She was just like little Katarina. Always trying to prove she's worthy for her father's love. Training and proving herself. Once she almost killed herself by drinking poison. You know? She had the stupid idea that drinking more venom would actually make her immune faster. Just so she can make her old pa happy. Yet, she only got me worried, but I was a fool enough to never show her that I loved her as she was. One day, while we were in the sea searching for a nice merchant vessel, we got attacked by a manowar. Not just any manowar, but a bloody demacian war ship... We stood no chance, they took our sails down in just a few seconds. My whole crew fought for the ship's honor. But my foolish daughter channeled their captain, on her own. They didn't kill her... The captain broke her chin and took her on their ship. They left us, with no sails, expecting us to die. Luckily I had this little witch artifact, which repaired the sails. The only issue was, that it took it two days. Two vital days... We followed the direction the demacian ship disappeared..."  
"And? To sunk them and saved your daughter?" the general interrupted with his question."  
"No, Marcus... We never found the ship. We found my daughter's body floating on the water. From what I saw, she was abused and after that left for dead in the water. With no more energy to swim, she drowned, leaving her boating floating. And even if she had energy, her legs and arms were broken. She was helpless." the captain shred a tear.  
"Then why did you not call the Noxian army for assistance?! We are willing to help even pirates as long as loyalty is given." Marcus asked confused.  
"Because Noxus at that time, was just a bunch of vikings or whatever they called themselves, trying to start a revolution against the lord of the these lands, Morderkaiser. We had nobody to turn to. We tried going to Demacia to seek justice, but the moment they saw the pirate flag, they attacked. I nearly lost my ship and my men with that foolish attempt. But one thing is sure. The disgusting face of that captain will always stay with me. TO this day I have nightmares with him." Marcus interrupted again.  
"Impossible... You're speaking about things over..." then the captain returned the favor.  
"I know when it was boy. I am way older than I look." the captain pointed out.  
"Lets say I believe you. What do you want to tell me with your stories?!" angry Marcus asked.  
"I maybe new to this time period, but I know enough. Your wife died. You lost a son and now, you are losing control over your two daughters. And it's all your fault. Little Katarina is trying to prove herself and get your approval her whole life and yet, you put a bounty on her head?! And lets not speak about Cassiopea. She's here pretty often hooking up with people she, shouldn't even be allowed to talk to." with all seriousness the captain looked at the general while saying these words.  
"How dare you speak of my family. Your daughter died cause she was weak. Cassiopea is a honorable lady and would never visit a place like this. And Katarina? A little spoiled child, who betrayed her own family honor." the general bashed his hand on the bar.  
"Her loyalty to your damn family and country is undying! And don't you ever speak like that about my own daughter!" the captain in rage punched the general throwing him off the stool. The general pulled his sword out and all the people in the inn pulled their weapons against him. Noxians, Demacians, Ionians, bounty hunters. Didn't matter, all knew the captain's word is law in this inn.  
"If you want to unleash your anger Marcus. The arena is right there. Go and fight. Our talk is over. You will never find out where your daughter went." the captain walked in the room behind the bar, slamming the door behind him.  
At this very time a bounty hunter flew out of the arena, dropping bruised on the ground. On the middle of the ring a purple robed wearing person stood, with a small light post in his hands. Marcus found it weird that he had only three fingers.  
"Who wants a piece of the champ?" the purple wearing person said.  
"He's right... he's the law here. Dammit." the Noxian general told himself - "I'll fight your damn champion" he shouted after.  
"WE got a new challenger!" the announcer shouted. "Okay folks this is the last battle for today! On the left corner we got the noxian general! And on the right corner, we got the unbeatable champion of champions! JAX!"  
Marcus observed his target and sheathed his sword. Then he pulled the staff of one of the near by patrons. Jax was not impressed by the pose he was given, but none knew what his face showed as he had a mask on it all the time.  
A countdown followed an the match started. Marcus attacked Jax's feet at first, but the large person was too quick and dodged. Jax didn't bother attacking back, he just skillfully dodged every strike.  
Bored of the fight, Jhin pulled his gun in the back and started shooting on the top of the room causing ricochets towards the arena. Both combatants managed do dodge each strike. Jax even managed to make few of the bullets go towards Marcus, with the lantern on his weapon. After managing to block all the bullets with the staff, Marcus charged. Hitting Jax on the head, making him drop on his kneels, after a strike towards the back followed. Marcus expected an easy victory from this point on-wards. Jax decided to prove him wrong. A strike with the lantern followed in the Noxian's chin, throwing him on his back, after that a hit with the dull part of his weapon in the stomach followed. The Noxian swiftly got up and stuck Jax on the head twice after which a strike on the legs followed. Marcus was sure he had won, as Jax didn't stand for few seconds, as he charged his last hit towards the purple robe wearer, a strike in his legs stopped him. Jax managed to spin on the ground and hit his opponent on the legs. After getting up Jax gave Marcus two quick strikes in the head, knocking him out. The crowed cheered their on-going champion.  
"Imagine if I had a real weapon" Jax said, followed by laughter.  
The Noxian general woke up few hours later outside the inn, near the stables.  
"You're an idiot." a female voice said from within the shadows.  
"Katarina?" he hardly managed to say.  
"Here... take this supplies and go to the inn. Get better. Noxus still needs you." after her words were over, a metal sound followed and she was gone.  
"Katarina... daughter." he mumbled again, before dragging himself to the supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

A wonderful sunny morning. The 'Drunken bear', pretty much empty, if we miss the redhead staying in one of the rooms. The captain and his 'crew', we cleaning up the place. Two of the mates were cleaning the rooms, but they kept their distance from their guest's room, especially after cleaning up after her little show few weeks ago. Until noon. The whole place was clean as if it was just newly opened for business. Didn't take long for the first guest of the inn to arrive. A new one for the captain. He never saw any of her kin ever. A woman, attractive, with long black hair. Her eyes were yellow and she had, nine fox tails on her backside and strange tattoo like black lines near her nose, just like a fox.  
"G'day m'lady" the captain said to his guest.  
"Why the confused face my dear?" she asked  
"Well, hope I do not offend the wonderful lady, but. I have never seen a woman with tails and such strange facial features." he asked while his red turned reddish.  
"Oh this. Well my dear captain. I am a vastaya. Half human, half... well different." she gave a cute laughter.  
"I see. And what will the wonderful lady order?" the captain leaned on the bar towards her. He clearly was interested in her in more than one way.  
"You would be perfect for a noon break, but I would be okay with just some chicken soup, my dear handsome captain." she touched his chin with her finger while giving the order.  
"As the lady wishes." he smiled and went towards the kitchen. Meanwhile left of the bar the doors that lead to the guest rooms, the redhead came out and walked towards one of the tables. Then she sat down and placed a book over the table. As she started reading, the foxy girl observed her. Her interest started to grow. But like a fox, he interest got the better of her and she walked to the woman.  
"Hello there you crimson wonder." the vastayan said with a smile on her face while she placed herself on the opposite side of the table. Instead of an answer, she just got a big ignore. But the black haired beauty, couldn't stand it, so she tried to look at the redheads face, while she reads.  
"Hello, pretty one! What are you reading?" annoyingly close the girl asked. But she got no reply. Annoyed she went next to the redhead and sat down next to her, moving her face intimately close. Before she could open her mouth again, she realized that there was something cold under her neck. It didn't take long to realize it's a blade. Offended the black haired girl pulled herself away, stood up and stomped on the ground.  
"You are a rude, arrogant and mostly horrible person!", after that she walked away to a table closer to the bar. Expecting a reaction she kept her look at the redhead. But she saw no emotion in her face, so she just tried to wait for her lunch.

The black haired nine tailed girl was so annoyed that she got pushed away so much, that she decided to stay for the night at the inn, trying to figure out the girl. As the night was still young a band of golden armored men entered. They were five, clearly Demacian. Their main goal was the captain. It didn't take them long to get to him.  
"Greetings respected owner. We would like to ask for information, about a criminal." their leader spoke.  
"Sure mates. But first you need to order." the captain smiled at their leader, who on the other hand just looked at his crew.  
"Wine then. Soft if you don't mind." with an arrogant tone the demacian ordered.  
"Aye! No issues, mates. Just a wait here a bit." the captain went to the backroom to get the drinks. The soldiers looked around the inn. One of them pulled a piece of paper and started observing all the females in the inn. He held his eyes on the redhead who was having dinner. He kept looking at her and the poster.  
"Sir, isn't this the one?" he asked his leader. The Demacian officer looked at the paper and then at the redhead.  
"Are you mad man? That's the sinister blade! Even her own father doesn't dare to look her in the eyes!" the officer turned his soldier's head in a different direction.  
"Forgive me sir. The paper just says red or reddish hair. And she was the only one with such a color." the poor boy said with sorrow in his voice.  
"Calm down soldier. Our drinks will come soon. We don't really need to get back with our bounty's head on the first day." the officer comforted his soldier. It didn't take long and their drinks arrived. They took them and sat on one of the empty tables. Strangely the inn was not as full tonight. Only Katarina the sinister blade, Jhin. The vastayan girl and few other bounty hunters were around. Until the door didn't open with a slam. Two noxian soldiers entered and directly went to the bar. They asked for vodka and so they got. After drinking a few bottles they saw the Demacians.  
"Hello there you damn royal bastards!" one of them said laughing like crazy.  
"Captain, give these bastards the same we drink! WE pay!" the other one shouted. The demacians didn't react, much. They just accepted the drinks. After a one more bottle one of the Noxian soldiers left a purse of gold and they stood up. Then they walked towards the redhead.  
Katarina noticed and just raised her hand up with her middle finger aiming at them. The soldiers annoyed turned towards an empty table.  
"Boys! Stop!" The captain said.  
"F*ck you pirate!" they shouted in one voice. Which was enough to piss off the captain, so he left them. While they were sitting down the captain walked to Jhin.  
"If she takes them out, I want you to follow.", he said in a serious tone.  
"I would love to see her art in person." Jhin replied pleased.

As the two Noxian started talking out loud a soft voice came next to them.  
"Hello there boys." a reddish haired pale skinned lady said from the corner of the bench. The soldier next to her jump at start but then looked at her. He found her curves to be beautiful. Her voice irresistible for him.  
"Hello there you perfect demon." the soldier next ho her said.  
"Oh? A demon? I always took myself as a flower." she said with a sad expression on her face.  
"But you are a beautiful flower!" the other soldier said. From the distance the Demacian soldiers observed and were confused of what's going on. The Noxians seemed to be talking to themselves.  
"Oh you boys seem to be wonderful! Why don't you show this lonely girl how wonderful you can be back in the barn." she said with a soft charming voice.  
That was all the two soldiers needed to here. The one next to her picked her up and took her outside, the other one followed. Meanwhile Jhin was looking at his empty glass of whiskey. But the captain shouted from behind the bar. So as thirsty as he was, he stood up and followed.  
When he got up he saw the two soldier standing and talking to someone. Amused, he pulled a chair which was left near the barn and sat down.  
"Oh. What will you two adorable strong boys, plan to do with a little soft girl like me?" a soft voice came from in front of them. One of the soldiers pulled a knife.  
"A b*tch like you, deserves nothing gently." he said, but then he turned around as he heard Jhin's laughter.  
"Boys, I never saw her art. But I heard it's beautiful! So please, don't disappoint me!" Jhin clapped while he said that out loud. Both noxians looked at him confused. After just a few moments the one with the knife felt something in his stomach. He looked down and saw a tentacle piercing him. He started to shout, but then he felt getting lifted up at least two meters of the ground. The tentacle dropped him and he felt as his legs were unable to move anymore. The other soldier pulled his sword out and instead of waiting, he swiftly stroke with the blade behind him. But then he realized there was nothing. As he looked around he heard a soft voice in his head, after just a few seconds his eyes turned white and he lost any control over his body. The soft voice gave him a command and he followed. He lifted his sword and started striking the grounded soldier, slowly cutting him into pieces, making sure he lives until the end. As the fallen Noxian's life left his body, his pal regained control. Realizing what he has done, he dropped the sword and dropped on his knees. A loud cry followed.  
"Brother! No! What have I done?" he kept repeating.  
"Amusing. Brothers." Jhin said in a calm voice, then he pulled his gun and aimed it at the noxian. Little before he pulled the trigger a soft voice appeared  
"Stop! You said you want art." a giggle followed. And then from the nothing over his gun, the pale reddish haired girl appeared. She lifted her finger towards the soldier. He instantly stopped crying and lifted his own sword. A few moments later he pierced his own heart with it.  
"Happy, Jhin?" she asked with a smile.  
"True art. I must say, I am sorry that you need to clean it up now, m'lady." Jhin replied.  
"She is lucky that I witnessed all of it." a voice from the shadows came. Then the captain walked out. - "Evelynn. I told you. No charming and no killing on my territory. If I didn't see their intentions in advance and then the knife in that soldiers hand, you would of gotten executed!" the Captain said in an angry tone.  
"Oh dear. I am the least of your worries. You have Ahri the nine tailed fox in your inn, right at this moment. But okay, my lovely captain! I shall clean up, in my own way. And then I'll be gone! I spent enough time with you already." she blinked at him. The captain didn't reply, just pushed Jhin on the soldier and pointed him to go in the inn. In the morning neither Evelynn or the corpses were there. Nobody knows what she did, but the captain couldn't stop thinking about her words about the vastayan.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter! Snow! 'The Drunken Bear" never looked so beautiful as now. Could be cause the blood stains around it weren't visible, or it could of been simply the snow. A brave hunter stopped with his cart in front the inn. Covered in wolf fur clothes to protect him from the win, he jumped off the cart and went to the back. From there he pulled out a smaller cart and started throwing the meat he had sorted there in it. Deer, rabbit, wolf and other smaller animals. When he filled his smaller cart he pulled it away and threw a small stone at the big one. A magical barrier appeared around the cart. The hunter had a deal with the Noxian's Black Lotus to get protection stones in exchange for animal insides or furs.

When he entered the inn, he saw Jax beating up a Noxian soldier in the arena. People were surrounding the place and cheering. Only Katarina stood near the bar talking to the innkeeper, while the vastyan Ahri was trying to pick who to charm for her night adventures in her room. Jhin observed the hunter as he entered. To see if he should expect any trouble. But he saw no threat. The huntsman walked towards the bar.  
"Ah, you finally arrived! I see you got a lot of meat for me today. Bring it to the kitchen, I'll be there in a moment to pay you." the captain said pleased and then went back to his conversation.

Jax finished beating up the soldier and threw him out of the arena. The crowed cheered as Jax took his winnings from the fight and went directly to the bar.  
"Captain! Im starving, feed the champ darn it!" he shouted at the captain.  
"Poor champ... I wonder if he'll pay for his food this time." Katarina mocked him.  
"Very funny girl. We'll see if you're that funny when you grow up a bit and the captain allows you in the arena." he laughed at her.  
"I could take you down even know. I'm not my father." Katarina moved her hand in front his mask to annoy him.  
"Big words for a... Ah!" Jax was interrupted by a sword in his shoulder.  
"You cheated you damn worm! Give me my money back!" the Noxian soldier who Jax had just beaten up shouted while pulling his sword out of Jax's shoulder. Jax dropped on the floor holding his should.  
"You little weasel!" Jax shouted at him while trying to reach his weapon. He got a kick on the shoulder.  
"What the hell are you doing?! You lost your fight, leave him alone." Katarina pulled the soldier, but she got surprise slapped by him with his steel glove.  
"Silence wench! This is none of your business." the soldier said with anger in his voice. Katarina pulled out her dagger, but before she could do anything she got pulled back from the captain. Who then rushed towards the Noxian soldier. The pirate grabbed the soldier's neck and lifted him in the air. None realized how large the captain actually was until they saw this. After that a crash on the ground. The sound of bones cracking followed. The Noxian soldier couldn't move.  
"Take Jax to the boys to patch him up." the captain said in a calm voice. She didn't have any objections after what she saw, so she quickly went and helped Jax.

"Should I blow up his brains, or are you going to give us a show Cap?" Jhin asked, unsure of which of the two he'd be me pleased.  
"Bring me a sword." the captain said. Before Jhin could even move the doors opened. A surprise guest entered, together with his guard.  
"Darkwill, this is the time you visit since the opening. Welcome." the innkeeper said with a smile on his face.  
"I heard a crash between metal, bone and wood from down the road. It seems it came from here. Why is a member of my royal guard on the ground?" Darkwill's deep voice filled the room. Most of the guests were too nervous to even look at him. - "So?"  
"He stabbed one of my clients in the back, Grand General." the captain walked behind the bar. And pulled out glasses for alcohol. - "Would you like a drink?" the captain asked.  
"Yes. Some whiskey wont hurt in this cold weather. So he stabbed him in the back you say. Interesting. For such dishonor he would of lost his head back in the capital. I trust your going to give him a swift punishment." Darkwill said while sitting on a chair at the bar.  
"What?! Let the poor man go!" a young girl screamed from between the clients.  
"Watch your tongue little girl." the Grand general said with a serious voice.  
"I wont watch anything! You're a monster Darkwill! Together with all of your generals and assassins! This poor soldier was just trying to get enough money for his sick wife! And you want to murder him for trying to get his money back?!" the girl shouted.  
"Irelia!" the captain stopped her. - "This 'poor men' tried to kill the champ over some damn coins! He has no honor. He deserves to be punished."  
"Then kill Darkwill! He murdered my family and my whole village! He should face justice!" tears appeared in her eyes.  
"A Ionian... interesting. Yes. Judging by your blue hair I even remember which village it was. Interesting how people blame me and spread false accusations all around, when the truth is. Your village attacked my ambassadors and then paid the ultimate price." Darkwill said calm, while reaching for his glass.  
"Lies! Your people just murdered them!" she cried.  
"Judging by your age, you weren't near the meeting. You were most likely at home hiding and then you just saw the after effects. You cannot blame my soldiers for what your people did themselves. Hmmm. You should come to Noxus. I see potential in you little girl." Darkwill reached towards her, but she jumped back. Irelia was still a child. Scared of the Noxians.  
"Enough Darkwill. Leave the girl alone." Katarina said while walking back.  
"Isnt there a bounty on your head Katarina?" Darkwill mocked her.  
"Placed by you, I'm sure." annoyed she replied.  
"Your father, actually. He was pretty angry when he got back to Noxus after his last visit here. I'm guessing you got a finger in that." he lifted his glass to drink.  
"Yeah. I gave him supplies to heal himself after he got himself beaten up. How horrible of me." Kat reached for the glass she had left earlier on the bar.  
"Actually. He wanted to give you one more chance. You see. We have a small expedition starting at Shurima and a lot of the assassins met their fate there with a void creature. But then we found out there one such in the forests of Noxus. Kill it and you're going to restore your honor and be part of your clan once more." Darkwill explained and then looked at her expecting an answer.  
"Interesting offer. I'll have to think about it. Oh and while you and that child were whining. The soldier died." Katarina pointed at the corpse.  
"That's quite the feet captain. You actually manage to kill a men with your own two hands while he's wearing full noxian steel. I'm impressed. If I didn't know better I would say you're general Sion." Darkwill laughed. Then lifted his arm, commanding his soldiers to pull the corpse out.

Conversations continued. Irelia tried to attack Darkwill a few times, but he kept making fun of her for that. Ahri felt bad for the girl and took her upstairs to the sleeping chambers. The corpse of the Noxian soldier was pulled by a large wolf deep in the woods. And the hunter? He got a jackpot with Darkwill being there, as he bough all of the furs he had on the cart. Well, not that he didn't die a bit later from a bear attack. At least he died rich.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Katarina still lazing about at the bar, not showing interest towards the offer from the Noxian Grand General, had her breakfast. As it was early in the morning, the inn seemed empty. Until the doors didn't open and a girl dropped on the ground.  
"Some times I wonder if people are stupid to walk around in cloth or steel during the winter... Someone needs to explain to them that leather and fur are their only salvation." Katarina commented without even looking. The captain's helpers who were cleaning the floors quickly went to the girl and helped her up near the fireplace in the center of the inn.

"Where am I?" she asked with a strange accent.  
"You're at 'The Drunken bear" miss" one of the boys said.  
"No, I mean world." the question confused the boys.  
"Runeterra, on the boarder between Noxus and Demacia. And you seem to be a pretty girl and the boys are losing their minds looking at you, so I'll just move to the inner part of the inn so I don't distract you. And clearly cause I 'work' here, I'll inform you that the innkeeper, the might captain shall be here shortly. Oh and I suggest little Demacian to do something about his pants. It's not very polite to stare a woman while your artifacts are pointing out." Katarina said with a sarcastic and bored voice while moving to the deepest table of the inn.  
The boy looked down and saw what Katarina meant. His face turned red and quickly walked to the kitchen.  
"You're a ray of sunshine, aren't you." the girl said, and as an answer she got a gesture from Katarina's middle finger.  
"Dont worry miss, we'll help you. Lets take this awful purple suit off you and put some furs on you, to warm you up." as the boy reached to touch her suit she swiftly pulled back. The boy noticed a small movement from the suit itself as if it tried to reach him.  
"No need. I'll be fine near the fire. I just need something to eat." she said while pulling her hands towards the fire.  
"Of course miss. I'll bring you some food right away." the Noxian servant said and ran towards the kitchen.  
"So what's your story?" the girl asked Katarina, but instead of a reply she just saw Katarina throwing a knife in the air and then grabbing it. - "I see, you're a killer." She kept looking around as if she had never seen an inn. Or wood, or anything in that matter. Knowing she wont get anything out of Katarina, the girl stood up and started looking around. Her body tight purple suit really did show her beautiful curves. She was obviously taller than Katarina, but Kat was pretty short for a Noxian as it is. Her hair was as long as Kat's but black and with way less volume. Her purple eyes and puffed lips were a good reason for most men to get distracted, but the cleavage of her body suit was enough to make sure that all men will be distracted by her.

Not long after the captain showed up.  
"Ah a visitor. Would the pretty lady like some warmer clothes or would she like to keep her weird outfit?" he politely asked.  
"I prefer if you stopped acting as you didn't know me Captain Tom the Bear." the girl said.  
"Excuse me? I have never met you miss and that name is not mine. I'm simply Captain." he replied confused.  
"Captain is not a name Tom." she looked at him confused.  
"I am sure your mistaken. I would remember a beautiful face like yours." he tried to take her off the subject with a compliment.  
"I'm confused. The spell shouldn't of wiped your memory." she looked at him trying to understand what happened.  
"What spell?" confused the captain asked.  
"Guess I'll have to tell you... Well. For starters you can call me Kai'sa." she started.  
"Kai'sa? What kind of a name is that? Are you from far away?" she had his interest.  
"Is the Void far enough?" she replied. The sound of Katarina pulling one of her swords and putting it on the table followed after.  
"The void? Is this a joke girl? There's no humans in the void." he smiled.  
"How do you think you escaped the water temple? You did get immortality there, but you were a prisoner. You're lucky that a void portal opened there and pulled the temple. Then I found you and helped you to survive." she explained.  
"I was never in the void... but I never knew how I escaped the temple." confused the captain looked at Kai'sa.  
"I helped you to steal the spell so you could come back here. And you owe me for that." Kai'sa slowly changed her tone to a more angry one. Katarina pulled out her second sword and placed it on the table.  
"Lets say you're saying that truth. What do you want in return?" he asked.  
"A void creature. My suit needs to feed and if I don't feed it soon, it will consume me. And I need to a void creature to feed it." before she could continue Katarina threw one of her swords at the bar.  
"The Noxian forests. Take my sword. Happy hunting." Katarina said and went to her room.  
"Ah that lass finally spoke to me. Guess she paid your dept Tom. Give her sword back please. I have my own weapon." Kai'sa said and walked towards the door.  
"Wait!" the captain shouted. As she turned back, he threw a fur coat at her.  
"You cannot go outside without a way to protect yourself from the cold." Kai'sa smiled at him while putting the coat on. Then she went outside.

Noon came. The captain distracted with his own toughs over what Kai'sa said, dropped a glass on the floor. Half the bounty hunters stood up reaching for their weapons.  
"Calm down you bastards. It was just a glass." the captain shouted and then called his mates to clean up.  
"Need company dear captain?" Ahri walked to the bar asking.  
"Did you finish annoying all the Noxians that you had to come to me, Ahri?" he asked with a smile.  
"I just cannot find the proper mate. The redhead over there is so darn cute, but she just tries to kill me every time I go near her." Ahri complained.  
"Don't worry. Kat's like that. Dislikes anyone and anything. Always on the edge. Plus she's still too young for anything of what you seek Ahri."  
"She's almost an adult! But yes, you're right. She's too, weird." Ahri happy to distract the captain from his issues looked around once again. -"What about Jhin? Have you ever seen him without a mask?"  
"I dont think anyone ever saw him without a mask. I don't think it would be pleasant. He's pretty old, even if it doesnt seem like it." the innkeeper captain pointed out while pulling out an apple and a knife from under the counter.  
"So what about you? You have a wife or children?" Ahri asked with interest.  
"Wife, no. Lover, yeah. She did give me a daughter, but that's a long and sad story..." the captain got interrupted from a guest who entered. At first he couldn't believe who he saw. It was a tall Demacian in full suit of armor. His bald head had many many scars to show and one of his blue eyes was scared to a point to which he couldn't see with it.  
"Impossible..." the captain shocked - "How is that damn bastard still alive?"  
"Who?" Ahri asked confused.  
"The damn demacian bastard who murdered my daughter!" with anger in his voice the captain reached to his sword.  
"Ahhhh! So the rumors are true! The Damned Captain Tom live again!" the Demacian said with mockery in his voice.  
"Your end will be a beautiful trio." Jhin said from his table.  
"And your end will be with your disgusting mask in your arse, if you open your mouth one more time." the Demacian shouted. Jhin reached for his gun, but got stopped from the bounty hunter sitting next to him.

The captain with sword in hand walked heavily towards the Demacian, but then a blade flew next to him, landing into the demacian's skull. Everyone looked from where the blade came. It was Katarina who just walked in. The demacian didnt fall as expected. Instead he pulled the blade and threw it right back at her. She swiftly jumped to the side.  
"So you keep noxian war criminals here? Is that it Tommy boy?" he laughed loud.  
"Don't you dare touch the girl you damned bastard." filled with anger the captain said.  
"Better keep that little %%%%% in control or she'll end up like your daughter." another horrible laughter followed.  
"What are you doing here?!" the innkeeper asked still with sword in hand.  
"The king send me. He wants me to inspect your lovely inn. And from what I see, there's only criminals here. Guess your supplies from Demacia will end today. Especially after this welcoming. Actually. Your law stands that she should get punished for assaulting a client. Isn't that right?" the admiral asked with pleasure.  
"I am the law and she will not get punished for attacking scum like you. Now get out of my inn before I throw you out into pieces." the captain ordered.  
"King Jarvan will hear of this my old friend. I hope all of you have a horrible day. Scum." he walked out laughing. Usually the bounty hunters would of followed and killed the guy, but after seen how he survived that blade. None dared to do anything, but go back to their drinking and eating. The captain walked back to his bar filled with rage. But before he could get there, he heard shouting from outside.  
"Fire! Fire!", the stables were burning and all the horses trapped could not survive. The admiral had given a warning to the captain, before he left. The captain knew this is not the end of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Spring came and the snow had melted. Flowers all around the inn blossomed. Not a single shipment from Demacia had arrived since winter. This made the demacian clients to avoid the inn as their favorite foods and wines werent provided anymore and they were too proud to try anything from the Noxian empire or Ionia. And since the king of demacia outlawed any physical contact with Noxian woman, there was no point for the soldiers to visit there anymore. Katarina on the other had was very pleased of that, as she was getting tired of drunken soldiers trying to get her in their beds. While Ahri felt disappointed as some of her best lovers were Demacian. Jax had less fighters in the arena so he spent most of his time arm wrestling with Jhin for money. And from time to time they played cards gypsy from Bilgewater, which always ended with them losing their gold.  
"Next time that bugger Twister Fate comes by, I'll break his arm." Jax said angrily.  
"His brains would make a nice decoration for the wall." Jhin replied.  
"Killing him wont give us back our money." Jax pointed out.  
"And breaking his arm will?" confused Jhin looked at Jax.  
"No. But it will make sure he wont cheat next time." he drank from his mug and both of them laughed.

Kai'sa had returned after hunting down the Void creature in the Noxian forests. She was enjoying some conversations with the bounty hunters. Learning more of the world she was in. The Captain had heard her story and finally restored his memory. Since then people reffed to him as Captain Tom, or simply The Bear. What seemed to be just another boring day, got turned around with the next clients who entered. A young tall, pretty buffed up men, with brown hair and demacian armor, entered with a short girl with a cowl on her head. From under it blond locks of hair could be seen.  
"Are you sure about this brother?" she asked him.  
"Don't worry. Nobody would touch you here. It's a neutral zone." he replied.  
"There is a lot of Noxians and murderers here." she said worried.  
"You see a difference in the two?" he joked - "Don't worry. Nobody will hurt you here." he tired to calm her down.  
They walked into the inn. The guy helped his sister to sit down near the fire while he walked to the bar.  
"Haven't seen one of you chumps from ages." the Bear said with a smile.  
"King's orders. Since Jarvan IV came to power the laws against magic became harsher. And Noxians are known for using magic." he pointed out.  
"What Demacians cant understand, they call magic. It's simple skill. But at least you know how pathetic your new king is now, don't you?" Katarina used her famous sarcasm once again.  
"Kat please. No politics. Don't you have a bounty to hunt? Shuu" Captain Tom tried to make her go away. The men looked at her first with anger and then with curiosity.  
"I don't mind sir. You can let the pretty girl stay." he said with a smile.  
"Oh! Pretty girl. Now you totally managed to convince me to go away. Ta ta." Katarina rolled her eyes and left the inn.  
"Who was that girl?" he asked.  
"Someone who Garen Crownguard shouldn't go near. Especially while he brings his sister here. That is unless you want to wake up with missing body parts in the middle of the forest." the captain explained.  
"She can't be that cruel?" he asked.  
"She can, if you try to charm her or insult her... complicated person that girl. Best keep your distance." Tom warned Garen. - "Now what can I do for you General?"  
"I want to rent a room for a long term for my sister. Or at least until I manage to convince the king that not all magic is as toxic as he believes." he explained.  
"From the stories I heard, you're pretty brutal towards magic users, yourself. Isn't your sword specifically made for fighting magic?" Tom's curiosity appeared.  
"I do believe that magic is a blight to this world, but my sister should not pay the price for this curse." the captain saw the double standards in the Demacian's words.  
"I would of taken her in, but there's no rooms left." Tom said.  
"There must be something. You don't have as many clients as before." Garen started to show anger while speaking.  
"Thanks to your king that is. I really liked his father, this new chump is horrible for business." the innkeeper smiled.

Overhearing the conversation Ahri, decided to join.  
"Poor you. I could let your sister take my room. But I'll need some help packing my stuff from a big strong general." she winked at him.  
"I wouldn't advice..." the captain said, but instead of finishing he just walked back, as he saw Garen's eyes when he saw Ahri. - "Guess the stories about him are true..." he mumbled to himself.  
"Of course I'll help the lovely lady with her things." Garen said, after which Ahri grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs leading to her room.  
Tom walked to his sister at the fire.  
"Hello there." the captain said  
"Erm hello." she replied.  
"What your name little one?" he asked with a soft voice.  
"Lux... Luxanna." she replied.  
"Interesting name. Hmmm. Let me help you to your room. But if I were you I would avoid going to the west part. You might hear or see something which may not be pleasant for you." the captain smiled at the girl, she smiled back at him.

Few hours later, Garen came back with Ahri . He saw his sister sitting on one of the tables eating, so he walked to her.  
"Lux? Enjoying dinner?" he asked her.  
"These, people are not as bad as I tough." she smiled.  
"Oh, how come?" Garen confused looked at the people around.  
"The Noxians! Not all of them are as evil as we tough. They are just too proud of their nation and their boarders. Too bad they cant understand that boarders mean nothing..." Lux kept explaining ,while Garen pretend to listen. He had his eyes on Katarina, who had just came back and still had some blood on her face. His sister noticed it and mocked him.  
"Well you said yourself that noxians arent that bad. Might agree on that..." Garen smiled.  
"She's pretty. Do you wanna make babies with her?" Lux joked.  
"Interesting question.", as he was looking at Kat, he noticed Ahri walking to her. The vastyan seemed to share her experience upstairs with the Noxian. Katarina just looked at Garen and her expression was as if she was going to puke any moment. Then she looked at Lux. Then she went to the captain and left him a small sack of gold the left the inn. Well. Nobody saw Kat after that, there was rumors that she is back in Noxus. Who knows. Douh, Garen did leave his sister in the inn of the care of Captain Tom the Bear. And Ahri charmed of the Demacian, kept daydreaming about him whole day and screamed his name in the nights while with her lovers. What a charmer...


	9. Chapter 9

Nearly two years had passed since last events. The Noxian Grand general had died and a new one had chosen. Grand General Jericho Swaine. But not only had Darkwill perish, but general Du Couteau had disappeared. And since the change of leadership, Katarina's bounty in Noxus had dropped, yet the numbers got higher and higher in the other countries. Her ambition lead her to killing more targets than only the ones she had to. Swain kept saying, that her loyalty is huge only until the ambition triggers and she disobey orders to prove herself as the best. He kept reminding her that being the most wanted and hated killer, doesn't make her the best assassin or Noxian, but in her mind she was doing the right thing, proving that she is better than her father. But she did not work alone. A young boy assassin by name of Talon kept assisting her, she saw him as two things only. Her little brother and an emotional punchbag. As she kept throwing all of her anger at him, meanwhile her sister had gone too far with her research in Shurima and gotten herself cursed. Now she was nothing more than a snake with a human torso and face. At first Noxians were scared of her. Her own sister kept her distance, but after some time she was accepted, now living in the Du Couteau manor as a princess, just as she did before.

Up the north in Ionia, rumor has it that little Irelia had grown up and taken up arms to the Noxian invaders, and that she was winning. Down at Demacia, general Crownguard, was assigned with the task to find the killer of the recently murdered Demacian royalty. And so he did, together with Ahri in an abandoned house. And one might think that all these deaths are on Katarina, but no. Jhin had left the inn to do some 'art' in Demacia and a few rich folks. Evelynn had left for the Shadow Isles and somehow lured Jax to follow her. Rumor is that Jax has been beating up creatures and humans for months now and that he enjoys it. And our Captain, well. He turned out to be the richest person in the world. As he doesn't have to pay taxes to any country and the fighting rings are usually illegal in Noxus and Demacia, the captain made a huge profit out of it. None knew how much he had, but it was sure that the golden bank in demacia had less than the hidden vault in the inn.

So the Captain Tom woke up to find out that his inn was covered with snow. Displeased of that, he quickly dressed up and ran out to pick some logs to start a fire. He was even more displeased to find out that his door hardly opens from the white wonder, he pushed as hard as he could until it opened. Just to get himself covered in snow. Now simply annoyed he dug to the side of the inn where he kept his logs, and took a few in hand.  
"I'm never going to start a fire with these logs, they are all wet!" angrily he whispered to himself. When he entered the inn he placed the logs in their place and tried to find something to dry the logs with, the moment he went to the bar he heard a weird sound, then he turned around and so the logs burning.  
"Hope that helped." a voice came proudly from one of tables.  
"Now I see why your brother left you here Luxanna. You have magic." the captain said surprised.  
"Please don't tell anyone, if the Demacian guard finds..." the captain interrupted her.  
"The Demacian guard has no power here. I'm the only law and order. So don't worry. So now let me check my list and then I'll tell the boys to start making breakfast." Tom smiled and took his list from under the bar. He was annoyed to find out that he had only one guest in the inn. Without saying a word he went into the kitchen.

While everyone was distracted with their own thing the door of the inn opened slowly and after which it closed. Nobody was seen entering, but a strange smell appeared. Lux stopped reading her book and looked around, she saw nothing. She tough something was rotting near by and decided to go to the captain and inform him. After a few minutes when they came back the smell was gone. Confused the captain looked around, he found nothing. As he walked back to the bar he felt the smell too, coming from the door towards the guest rooms. So he followed the smell. Down the hallway he saw nothing, but the smell got worse and worse. The smell was clearly coming from one of the rooms. The captained found from which one.  
"Oh Kat... please tell me you didn't leave a corpse in there." he mumbled to himself and opened the door. The room was perfectly clean, but the smell got even worse. The captain kept looking around then he noticed the wardrobe was a bit out of place. So he moved it away and found a hole in the wall.  
"I'll kill her if she has a corpse hidden in there..." after he mumbled he went inside the hole. "Guess Kat had gotten some weight if I'm able to fit in the hole she made.", he kept going deeper and deeper. The smell kept getting worse and worse. After a few more moments he saw light. He knew he was at the end of the tunnel. When he walked out he crashed into something. After touching it for a few moments, the captain realized it was gold.  
"What the? I'm in the vault!" he told himself. Then he pulled a knife from his boot and walked slowly, following the smell. There was a light coming from behind some of the gold, so he walked towards it. When he reached it, he was shocked at what he found. An overgrown rat, eating his cheese!  
"You damn bastard!" the captain reached for the neck of the rat, but it jumped off swiftly, out of the nothing it pulled a crossbow and shot at the captain. The smell from the darts made him drop on the floor. Few hours later he woke up. He started checking what's missing. He was surprised to see that none of the gold was missing, but all of the cheese was gone. Angry he went back into the hole, as the vault is impossible to open from the inside.

When he finally reached the bar he shouted at the boys to go and fill that tunnel and fix the hole in the wall. Then he noticed something. The damn rat was sitting with Lux on the table.  
"You smelly little!" he shouted and the rat screamed trying to run, but Lux threw a snare at him.  
"No! Leave me alone!" the rat shouted.  
"Calm down Twitch, he wont hurt you." Lux tried to calm him down.  
"Oh I am!" the captain grabbed the rat on the neck and threw him out in the snow. "So much for your heist you damn rat!"  
"But cap he was just hungry! Poor thing walked from Zaun to here in this snow!" Lux said in a sad tone  
"What did you say his name was? Twitch? Look at the poster girl! That rat is known for causing plagues and stealing the food of the poor people! We're lucky he's not gold hungry as well!" the captain slammed the poster on the table in front of Lux.  
"I... I didn't know." worried she said.  
"Do not worry girl. I'll just call one of the Noxian witches to come and make a protective spell against him. Now I need to rest a bit." and so his day ended and he went back to bed. Knowing that he has rat problems.


End file.
